Broken pieces
by Coreyyy
Summary: Draco tells his story of how he and Harry Potter got together. No sequel.


Title: Broken pieces

Title: Broken pieces

Author: xxromeoroyaltyxx

Pairing: H/D

Archived: FF NET

Written at: 3:48 pm on 24 April 2008

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

I believe the correct time was 2:00 am on a Sunday. I was walking around the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was surprised a certain prefect had not found me wandering around here yet. I was listening to the cool windy breeze from outside; the wind was cold when it came through the empty windows. It felt of something soothing but freezing at the same time, which is why I brought my old Slytherin cloak with me. As I was saying. I was wandering around the windy halls at 2:00 am. I suddenly heard voices, it sounded like Snape with Ron and Harry Potter, but I was wrong, it was Ron and Harry whispering. I decided to eavesdrop by a nearby corner.

"Percy is coming down the other end of the hall Harry, run for it!" Ron panicked,

"WAIT, who is that in the corner?" Harry asked, looking at the dot, he observed, and realized it was me.

I was obviously running away by then, Harry and Ron ran after me.

But how in the world would he know it was me? Then I remembered, the Maurauders Map! I heard someone talking about it ages ago, and I was going to Filch's Office to grab it when I had first heard about it, I had it in the palm of my hands but I heard footsteps so I put it back…And then…

"MALFOY!" Harry yelled behind me, my thoughts were lost as I heard Potters voice. I kept running though, I was faster then him. I slid around the corner, and ran as fast as my legs could run.

As I ran, Potter and Ron somehow tumbled on top of me. It annoyed me that Potter could catch up to me that fast. But I had something important to grab, the map. As Percy came around the corner, I immediately grabbed Filch's map out of Potter's pocket, I slipped it in my pocket and ran for it yet again, and so did Harry. I got up, and turned to face Percy, I was not afraid of some red haired goon.

He began to walk up to me, I ran for it again. I knew where he was going to take me, he looked mad. While I was running off I looked at the map but there was nothing on it. I then noticed Harry and Ron were running my way, I dashed outside into the cool breeze running so fast.

"You'll never catch me Potter!" I yelled out,

"The hell I will!" Potter had yelled back,

I suddenly tripped and landed flat faced on the ground. Harry did the sae for some reason and fell on the back of me.

"Sod off!" I said, pushing him off me,

"Give me my map!" He tugged it from me but I resisted.

"It's not yours, its Filch's you prat!" We tugged on it, like two wolves playing a tug of war. But then the map had ripped. His chest was heaving, I threw the map away and tried to crawl away but Potter grabbed my ankle and pulled me back, he turned me over and pinned me to the ground.

"Two words, you'll pay!" He said,

"Well I don't have any money at the moment, Potter," I joked,

"Damn it, Malfoy!" He said, Harry grabbed my ear and twisted it, I gritted my teeth and e twisted it even more. What the fuck was he expecting? An apology? Malfoy's do NOT apologize. We are superior! I bit my lip but that was only going to cause more pain.

"What's more important? Your map or a human being!" I screeched, Harry let go of my ear. He grabbed the bits of map and sighed, putting them back together. As I had hoped, the little pieces of the map repaired themselves back together, and the map was one again.

"It was as broken as we are, but it repaired itself," Harry looked at the perfect map and folded it up.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry," He said, and he looked at me. Butterflies were in my heart, and I did not know why, I tried to get rid of the feeling, but I could not. I stared at him, he was more important then some stupid map. His emerald eyes were an amazing colour, his skin was tanned and mine was milky white. He was attractive, I finally said I was as sorry as he was after minutes of silence and staring. I placed my hand on his thigh, and I could tell his heart was beating fast.

"Is this right?" He asked me softly,

I simply replied that I didn't know. We both kissed, I didn't know I had such feelings for this boy but I did. The kiss was very passionate, his tongue was massaging mine and exploring my mouth. I couldn't believe this was happening, it was real. It was…real. I was stunned, shocked, surprised, amazed I was kissing the boy who lived. We broke apart and he said, "Wow,"

I suddenly threw the map away, and pounced on him. I couldn't really describe the sex, after that. Actually… It was hot, full of undeniable heat and a lot of warmth. We both felt safe around each other, it was amazing. I could do it again, I've never felt this way before about Mr Potter, but I believe he is the most incredible lover I have ever met. I would not waste my time hating him a single minute longer, there is apart of me that wishes I had never hated him in the first place.

**Fin.**

**No sequel.**

**AN: What did you think? **


End file.
